Tsukiko
Tsukiko is a female WHT Pyro Freak created by Jillian189. She is a self-styled superhero, dedicated to protecting the innocent from evil, be it Freak, human, or otherwise. Her theme is Holy Orders (Be Just or Be Dead) from Guilty Gear X2. Biography Before she became Tsukiko, Jake Trevor was a YLW Pyro. Her team engaged in horrendous experimentation trying to discover the secrets of becoming a Freak. Jake believed the experiments were for the greater good. But it wasn't until Johannes became a test subject that Jake realized how truly evil her team's goals were. When she tried to resign, her YLW leader (an Engineer wearing the Gold Digger and Safe n' Sound), tried to have her killed to prevent exposure of their activities. Jake escaped, but not without gaining serious injuries. The demigod Mani found Jake as she was nearing death. Regretful of her past deeds, the YLW Pyro expected to be put out of her misery. Instead, Mani "blessed" her with the Moon's power, healing her injuries in the process. The last thing Jake heard before passing out was a voice whispering "Tsukiko" in her head. When Jake woke up in the Suijin region (koth_suijin), she found that her YLW colors turned WHT. Realizing that Mani had given her a second chance, Jake renamed herself "Tsukiko" and took up the job as a superhero so she can atone for her past as a YLW mercenary. Appearance Tsukiko is a female WHT Pyro designed with Corvalho's FemPyro model. She wears the Sengoku Scorcher and the Raven's Visage. Her main weapons are The Ronin's Razor ''and the ''Blade of Bastet. Personality and Behavior Tsukiko is a heroic character who believes in promoting justice and saving the innocent from evil, be they Freak or human. Though she carries a traditionally black-and-white view, sometimes her perception can be muddled in a situation where the "innocent" turn out to be just as evil as the villains she hunts down. Because of her sinful past and her attempts to atone, Tsukiko is very forgiving towards those who were forced to enter a life of crime, and will try to lead them on the path to redemption. However, towards truly evil and unrepentant Freaks and humans, she is ruthless and vengeful, and will not hesitate to punish them for their deeds. She will even kill if they continue to be a threat. What Tsukiko really hates is seeing someone have their friends and/or loved ones murdered. This is due to having her former RED team killed by Redmond Mann the moment they stopped being useful to him. In these cases, Tsukiko will unleash her raw fury against the perpetrator(s), and deliver punishments that are harsher than usual. Powers and Abilities * Lunar manipulation -- Like Mani, Tsukiko has the power to manipulate lunar energy. Her power and strength depend on the current phase of the Moon. ** Lunar blasts -- Tsukiko fires offensive streams of pure lunar energy. At full power, a blast can cause severe burns and turn a low-level Freak to ash. During the waxing and waning phases, they can only cause knock-back and/or stun effects. ** Lunar barriers -- Tsukiko creates protective force-fields out of lunar energy. She can either do a large one to protect a big group of people, or a small one for self-protection. * Spiritual awareness -- Tsukiko can sense the presence of supernatural beings such as demons and spirits. Her awareness is a bit crude, with supernatural creatures appearing as fuzzy white shapes that vaguely resemble human beings. * Heat sensitivity -- Tsukiko can sense anything that is associated to Sol, the Sun demigod and Mani's twin brother. She will start to sweat when nearby, but will feel as if she was being cooked alive when right next to anything touched by Sol. * Parkour skills -- Tsukiko is able to scale walls and rooftops without a problem, and she can make quick escapes easily through normally inaccessible routes. * Expert fighter -- Tsukiko is a formidable martial artist, and when fighting she usually doesn't pull punches. Her style of fighting is based on sword-dancing and Aikido, a type of martial art that focuses on self-defense, motion, and redirecting attacks at her opponent(s). * Expert sword skills -- Tsukiko possesses the ability to dual-wield bladed weapons. She is good enough to ensure swift and clean kills, though she only kills those who are wicked. * Enhanced physical fitness -- Due to being genetically enhanced by RED, Tsukiko possesses strength, endurance, speed, and dexterity that surpasses the average human. This allows her to perform feats that no ordinary human can. Faults and Weaknesses * Like Mani, the one who "blessed" her, Tsukiko's lunar-based abilities depend on the current phase of the Moon. She tends to struggle against mid-level Freaks during the waxing and waning phases. * Tsukiko can be countered by those wielding solar-based powers. * Despite her powers and fighting ability, Tsukiko is still an empowered human, so she can still be killed or injured to the point of permanent crippling. * If she does anything with her psychic powers that is beyond her limits, Tsukiko ends up with painful headaches and/or nosebleeds. * Despite being good at her job, Tsukiko's emotions can influence her moral judgment, especially when she's angered. * While Tsukiko usually judges everyone equally based on their heart and actions, she has a certain fondness for RED mercenaries, due to once being RED herself. This, along with her emotions, can potentially cloud her judgement. Trivia * Tsukiko is a feminine Japanese name meaning "moon child". In kanji, it is written as 月子. * Tsukiko's appearance was partially inspired by the female character "7" from the 2009 CGI film 9, directed by Tim Burton. * Tsukiko originally had psychic powers, but her creator later decided it looked out of place and so it was removed. Instead, she was retconned to be a genetically enhanced RED mercenary who was later "blessed" with the power of the Moon. Category:Concepts made by Jillian189 Category:Female monsters Category:Pyros Category:WHT Team Category:Lawful Good beings Category:Freaks with Theme Songs